Direct Bonding Copper (DBC) is a technology that applies a heat treatment at a temperature lower than melting point of copper (about 1083° C.) and higher than eutectic temperature of copper and copper oxide (about 1063° C.) to make a eutectic bond and fix the external structure and copper together. Copper ceramic substrate is a typical product of DBC, and mainly used in the field of product packaging requiring high power and high heat dissipation.
FIG. 1 illustrates the process flow of the manufacturing method for copper ceramic substrate in related technology. FIG. 2 is a structural view of the copper ceramic substrate of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, typical machining process for manufacturing the copper ceramic substrate in related technology includes the following:    fitting a ceramic substrate 20 to a copper sheet 10;    sintering the ceramic substrate 20 and the copper sheet 10;    etching copper layer into copper circuit board 10′;    forming a protecting layer on the surface of the copper layer.Step c includes the steps of padding pasting, exposing, developing, etching, and stripping film, etc. In the related technology, the etching process is made complicated as large amounts of materials and additional equipment are required for the manufacturing the copper ceramic substrate, which nevertheless introduces defects in the process. Since substantially large amounts of copper dissolves in the etching liquid, leftover material is inconvenient for recycling and difficult to process with wastewater treatment causing adverse environmental issues. Moreover, lines of copper circuit board made by etching are not of uniform depth or upright, which decreases insulation performance. Thus, a complex manufacturing process contains serious environmental and performance issues, and subsequently, the cost effectiveness and benefits of the process are seriously lacking.